


Magic Number

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [27]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Drugs, Multi, Porn Battle, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugs + OT3 = fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle IX. Prompt: LSD, identity.

Peter was grateful that the moron injected Olivia moments before Nick put a bullet between the last of the ill-fated lackey's eyes.

Moments after would have been better, if technically impossible. Any amount of time earlier would have been very bad indeed. The drug was extraordinarily fast-acting.

Peter was also grateful for good silencers, because it was a nice hotel and all with good, solid walls, but gunshots were noisy things and they really needed some time to collect themselves. And clean up the bodies, but that was just going to have to wait.

He was counting the seconds between injection and reaction, slamming up his mental walls to keep her out. Nick was kneeling over her, cutting ropes away from her wrists. Olivia was freaking out and the drug hadn't even hit her system yet.

And then it did.

Her eyes went wide, pupils visibly dilating. Her breathing slowed, and her mouth dropped open.

Then it lashed over their connection and no amount of walls or defenses could keep her out. Swirls of color and sound, discordant and jumbled, the concentrated essence of her mind, amplified by adrenaline and a hallucinogenic cocktail that made the experiments of their childhood seem tame in comparison.

Peter dropped to his knees, gun sliding from his hand. He could feel the stinging burns on her wrists like bands of thorns, feel the soreness in her arms, the heat of Nick's hand on her shoulder.

The heat of Nick's breath on her cheek.

The heat of Nick's eyes on hers.

Peter heard himself whining, but it was a distant thing, desperate and ragged and it rose in pitch as Nick's mouth descended on hers, and he could feel that, too. The softness of Nick's lips quickly gave way to rougher kisses, nipping teeth, heat and slickness. Peter could feel it like Nick was kissing him, like he was kissing Olivia, like there was no distinction between them.

Peter was moving towards them, crawling some part of his mind supposed, but it didn't really matter because his lips were on Olivia's, too, on Nick's lips where they met Olivia's and it was like flames. Like free-falling.

Nick was pulling her shirt off, fingers scrabbling for her skin and Peter's mouth was on her neck. There was a voice in his mind, and he thought maybe it was his own that was chanting, "bed bed bed," but it was drowned out by the whirlwind of Olivia's mind, the colors in the way Nick's skin tasted, the sounds Peter's fingers made as they traced her ribs. Peter could her Olivia's heart pounding in her ears, hear the echo of his and Nick's heartbeats, rush of blood like the tide, bright blue and silver like Nick's eyes.

Finished with Olivia's shirt, Nick was working on Peter's, sliding his fingers up Peter's sides, tickling. Peter was licking Olivia's stomach, sucking at the faint flavor of salt and musk. The waistband of her jeans made him growl with impatience and her fingers tightened in his hair. Nick was nipping Olivia's back, searing bites right along her shoulder blade, only it wasn't her back, it was Peter's, and when he tired of that he leaned against Peter and snaked his arms around him to unbutton Olivia's jeans.

Peter tugged her pants down and nuzzled his face between her legs, the shivery-hot feeling spreading over their connection and he could feel his tongue on her from inside her mind. He shifted, and Nick shifted with him, pressing along his back, grinding his cock into Peter's hip. Nick was tugging at the waistband of Peter's pants, impatient and rough. Peter pushed away from Olivia long enough to shove his pants down and kick them away. His lips were slick with her wetness and she sucked hungrily at them when he crawled over her.

He pushed into her and colors burst behind his eyes, gold and green, and she was mewling into his mouth. Nick moved behind Peter, pushed into him, and Peter hissed, sparks of red tinging his vision. Olivia whined at the pain and grabbed at Nick's hips, pulling him deeper into Peter, bucking her own hips up to drive Peter deeper into her. It was bliss and chaos, torment and salvation. Peter thought one of them might be screaming, or maybe all of them. He thought maybe there wasn't any difference and pleasure crested over him like a wave and pulled him under.

***

He was dizzy, the room was swirling around him. The carpet was scratchy against his cheek, damp where he had been drooling. There were corpses cooling across and room and his ass hurt like hell.

"What the fuck?"

"Shhhh."

He turned his head and Olivia winced at him.

"My head is fucking killing me." Her voice was raspy and barely audible.

Peter pushed himself up and sat gingerly. "My ass is fucking killing me."

Nick staggered out of the bathroom and handed them each a glass of water. He sat on the carpet next to them with a thump.

"Let's not do that again, 'K?" He glanced at Peter. "Sorry about your ass, dude."

Peter rubbed at his forehead, trying to will the throbbing headache away. "What are we gonna do with the dead guys? And this fucking hotel room? Aw… fuck. Our DNA is all over the place, isn't it?"

They both nodded. Olivia looked at the bodies thoughtfully. "Burn them?"

Nick rubbed his chin. "Might raise some red flags." He looked around the room. "I got nothin' better, though. I'll scatter the people in the rooms around here and we'll torch the place."

Peter nodded. "Works for me. Where the fuck are my pants?"


End file.
